


Celebrations Times Two

by SAMCRO Princess (thewrittenfae)



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Barebacking, Claiming, F/M, Possessive Sex, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:37:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewrittenfae/pseuds/SAMCRO%20Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a little while since SAMCRO got out of guns, and there is some celebrating to be done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebrations Times Two

Jax leaned back a little, settling himself on the arm of a chair as he looked around the room. Tonight had definitely been a night to celebrate, and the guys were taking every advantage of the night off to do so. The paperwork to officially open Collette’s place legal had gone through, so they’d decided to have a party here to celebrate. What had surprised him was Tara agreeing that it was a good idea, despite everything between the three of them, and that she’d meet him there. Things were actually leveling out between him and Tara too, finally. Getting out of the guns, away from the IRA had been the best thing for the club, yeah, but most importantly for his family. They were getting to a good place. 

“Well don’t you just look lost in thought, handsome.” 

A slow smirk slid over his features as his eyes focused on Collette, reaching to take the beer she offered him. “Just happy that shit’s getting’ on track again. And hopin’ there’s no preverbal other shoe.” 

She sipped the glass of wine in her hand slowly. “You’d think all the shit we had to go through to get here was the other shoe. Don’t worry, Jax. It’s all up from here, and down and back up, but in a good way.” 

Jax chuckled and took a swig of his beer. “Thus is the life when you run a legal escort service.” He offered his beer bottle and she clinked her glass against it. “I foresee a good partnership.” 

“You mean it hasn’t been already?” She smirked at him. 

Shaking his head, he didn’t answer right away. It had been an interesting partnership so far. But things were definitely changing in the future. “Oh, you know it has. Though, you also know things are getting better with my wife.” 

Collette hummed, head canting to the side a little. “I had heard. No more divorce, but I didn’t know how good things were getting.” 

“Good enough to be having a third kid.” The grin that brightened Jax’s features wouldn’t be contained. Despite all the hell they’d been through in their relationship, he loved being a father and the prospect of having another son or daughter, especially after the turmoil of the fake pregnancy, just brought a lightness to him. 

Her brow arched and he shook his head, pointing his beer at her. “Don’t. She’s been throwin’ up enough this time around there ain’t any question, and she took one of those home tests with me there. This one’s on the up and up.” 

Reaching, Collette’s hand rested on Jax’s arm. “I’m happy for you, handsome. Really. Fatherhood suits you, all DILF material.” 

Jax smiled and rested his hand on hers. “Thanks, for all’a that.” His eyes slipped over Collette’s shoulder and he blinked. He couldn’t recall the last time Tara had worn a skirt, let alone a dress in months. Watching her scan the room for him left him a little time to let his eyes slide along her from the soft tease of hair that nearly brushed her shoulders now that her hair had grown out some down along the necklace, and finally the slightly low cut neck of her dress. 

He’d barely gotten to her waist in taking her in, just the slightest bump if you knew her body to show, before her hand settled on his chest. Her hand fisted and she pulled him to her for a possessive kiss. Kissing her back, his hand slid up into her hair with a groan. “Hey Babe.” 

“Hey.” She smiled at him, a mix of happy to see him and ready to claw Collette’s eyes out if he was doing more than talking with the blonde. 

Slipping his arm around Tara’s shoulders, he turned her slightly to face Collette and settle her into his side. “Like I mentioned, things are getting better.” He could feel the shit eating grin settle on his features as Tara curled into him and rested a hand on his chest. 

Collette smiled at Tara, though there was an edge to it. Neither were completely comfortable around the other, that he knew. Too much history. “Jax was just telling me that congratulations are in order for you two as well.” 

“He was?” Tara leaned up to kiss him again. “Yes, I was a little late dropping off the boys and I got a call while I was getting ready. Speaking of, do you mind if I drag him away?” The lit at the end posed her words as a question, but the ice through them said she was taking her husband even if the answer was no.

Smart as she was, Collette motioned for Tara to take him. “Of course not. I’ll take to you later.” 

Tara didn’t wait for Collette to turn before she gripped Jax’s shirt and pulled him towards the stairs. It’d been so long since he’d seen this side of his wife, that he didn’t even think to fight it. His hand slipped down her back and settled on her ass as he followed her into the second bedroom down the hall. “What’s gotten into you?” 

“I want my husband, and it’s what hasn’t gotten into me yet that has me like this.” Turning she pushed him against the door, letting his weight as he hit it close it for them. A smirk slid across her features a second before she leaned up and caught him in another hard, possessive kiss. 

Groaning, Jax’s hands shifted along her ass and lifted her as he turned them, pressing her into the door and keeping her pinned with his body. Once he knew she wasn’t going anywhere, and her legs slid around his waist, he reached between her legs and pulled her underwear down. “Should fix that then,” he murmured into her mouth as he made quick work of undoing his pants and guiding himself into her. 

He slid into her hard and fast, making her cry out as her back arched off the door a little and her hands gripped his shoulders tightly. “Fuck, Tara.” 

Her body rocked down on him and he didn’t waste any time setting a hard, possessive pace himself, claiming her body as his with every thrust and drawing cry after cry of pleasure from her. “Jax… fuck…” Leaning forward as she could, she crushed her mouth to his, claiming him as best she could while he claimed her. 

It felt better than good to have the possessive fire back between them and it wasn’t long before he panted and shifted his hips to make sure he sank as deep as he could, hitting that spot inside her. 

Tara cried out sharply, body bucking between him and the door as she came, nails breaking the skin of his shoulder through his shirt. “Jax!” 

One thrust more and he came with her, filling her deeply as he cried out loudly himself. “Fuck, Tara…!” 

Outside the room, and probably only because they were pressed to the door as both panted and came down from the pleasure, hoots and hollers could be heard and it caused Jax to chuckle as he kissed Tara lazily. “I think we had an audience.” 

“Good.” A blush, darker than after she’d cum graced her cheeks and down into her dress as she wiggled on him, and belied the pleased tone. “Now they all know you’re still mine.” 

He kissed her again as he gripped her and pulled her off the door and settled back carefully into one of the chairs, rocking into her again with his softening cock. He groaned for the over stimulus, but loved the way her eyes rolled and she quivered above him before curling into his chest. “Always yours, Tara. So what was the call before you came over?” 

She hummed softly, kissing his throat as her breathing finally started to return to normal. “Doctor called back. They think they were wrong on the ultrasound. Looks like two heartbeats.” 

“We’re having twins?” The sudden fatigue faded in his excitement and he nipped at her lower lip.

Chuckling lazily, Tara slowly pulled herself off him and to her feet. She grinned at him as she pulled her underwear back into place. “It looks that way. Also means, you’re gonna need to find us a bigger house for our girls.” 

Adjusting himself a little, his eyes darkened as he watched her, slowly tucking himself away. “Our girls. I can do that.” Standing once he was settled he tugged her into a hug. “Don’t get too comfortable in those clothes. It’s gonna be a shorter night here than planned, and then a long night at home.” 

“You know triplets don’t work like that,” she teased softly as she hugged him back. Leaning up, she nipped his lower lip and wiggled out of his grip to the door. “Now lets go get the being seen here done before I just drag you back home.” 

“You definitely got it, Babe.”


End file.
